tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honda Odyssey
The Honda Odyssey is a minivan manufactured by Japanese automaker Honda since 1994, marketed worldwide, and now in its fourth generation in North America and Japan. The Odyssey had originally been conceived and engineered in Japan, in the wake of country's economic crisis of the 1990s – which in turn imposed severe constraints on the vehicle's size and overall concept, dictating the minivan's manufacture in an existing facility with minimal modification. The result was a smaller minivan, in the Compact MPV class, that was well received in the Japanese domestic market and less well received in North America. The first generation Odyssey was marketed in Europe as the Shuttle. Subsequent generations diverged to reflect market variations, and Honda built a plant in Lincoln, Alabama, incorporating the ability to manufacture larger models. Since model year 1999, Honda has marketed a larger (large MPV-class) Odyssey in North America and a smaller Odyssey in Japan and other markets. Honda also offered the larger North American Odyssey in Japan as Honda LaGreat between 1999 and 2004. The North American fourth generation Odyssey takes on a much more sleek and modern appearance compared to previous generation models, as well as other minivans, SUVs and concept cars. It was officially released on sale on September 30, 2010 for the 2011 model year. North American market Honda offered the same Odyssey for both the U.S. and Japanese markets for the first generation, but with the second generation, the Odyssey adapted a traditional North American minivan layout. First generation (1995–1998) (1997-98) (1995-96) |assembly=Sayama, Japan |wheelbase= |width= |height= |engine=2.2 L F22B 2.2 L F22B6 2.3 L F23A 2.3 L F23A7 3.0 L J30A |transmission=4-speed automatic |related=Acura CL Acura TL Honda Accord Isuzu Aska }} The Odyssey was introduced in 1995 as Honda's first minivan — based on the Accord platform, with a 4-cylinder engine, all-disc anti-lock braking, all wishbone suspension, and a four-speed automatic transmission with a steering-column-mounted shifter and a hill-hold feature, marketed as '' Grade Logic''. The design featured unibody construction, dual airbags, dual gloveboxes, dual zone heating and cooling with 20 percent greater capacity than an Accord's system (overhead rear fan-speed adjustment control, and main control switch over the front-seat passenger), conventional rear swing-open rather than sliding doors, and a third row seat that could fold and tumble into a compartment beneath the floor — the spacesaver spare tire carried inside, on the right, rear wall of the cabin. Honda marketed the first generation Odyssey in two trim levels. The LX accommodated seven passengers with two front buckets, a removable three-seat middle bench, and a 2-seat third row bench. The EX accommodated six passengers (using two removable second row captain's chairs in lieu of the bench) and offered additional equipment including a roof rack, alloy wheels, power driver's seat height adjustment, power sunroof, remote keyless entry system, fog lights (later model years), body-colored side moldings and mirrors, map lights, and 20-watt AM/FM/cassette six-speaker audio system. Isuzu offered a rebadged version of the Odyssey from 1996–1999 as the Isuzu Oasis and Honda and Acura offered the badge engineered Rodeo and Trooper as the Passport and SLX, respectively. In 1996, New York City's Taxi and Limousine Commission (TLC) expanded the number of licensable automobiles, approving the first generation Odyssey for use in the city's taxi fleet — the Odyssey having been recommended by the seven year-old grandson of a TLC advisory commission member. Initial test riders identified advantages over then-prevalent Chevrolet Caprice and the Ford Crown Victoria taxi models — including greater height (for a better view of the road), headroom, rear legroom, rear footroom (the front-wheel-drive Odyssey having a flat floor) and cargo space over the sedans, as well as air-conditioning vents in the rear, which the sedans did not offer. Development The Odyssey was engineered by Kunimichi Odagaki, then a chief engineer at the Honda's Research and Development Center, along with a team of 20 members — in the wake of Japan’s recession of the early 1990s and the possibility of a 25-percent tariffs if the minivans were imported to the U.S. as light trucks. In the course of developing the Odyssey, it became paramount to circumvent these obstacles and conceive a feasible interior package that could use existing manufacturing facilities with minimal investment. Odagaki traveled to the U.S. in September 1990 with a small sub-team to conduct a review of the U.S. minivan market. At the project's inception, the team was considering variations for the project from 4-cylinder to V6 alternatives, when the project was canceled. Odagaki continued working with an "underground" team, using as its design credo the concept of a "personal jet" — which in turn led to the car's original PJ concept code-name. Odagaki conceived the idea of the third row seat folding into a floor compartment, and he worked with his team to include a "center aisle." The team determined a minimum interior height of 1.2 meters to retain the aisle, and favored a design with a low floor — to provide ease of passenger entry and exit, easy garage-ability, low roof-loading height, as well as enhanced productivity on the assembly line. The team worked to convince management of the project's viability, using extensive illustrations, a one-quarter scale model and a full-size foam model. By April 1991, Odagaki won permission to develop a prototype. After bringing the right-hand drive prototype to the U.S., Odagaki won the support of American Honda. Production was officially launched on October 20, 1994 — the first Honda model in to be released at the same time through Honda's three Japanese distribution channels (Primo, Clio, Verno), marketing the Odyssey through the three channels under the same name. At its debut, the Odyssey won the Japan Car of the Year Award (Special Category) and the RJC New Car of the Year Award. By September 1997, the Odyssey had sold more than 300,000 units, becoming Honda’s fastest-selling new car and breaking the Civic’s record. This first-generation scored the highest in reliability overall than any newer Odyssey generations, or any other vehicles at that time, according to Consumer Reports magazine. Reliability of all minivans made today still can't match the high-rating of the original Odyssey. Second generation (1999–2004) |wheelbase= |width= |height= (LX) |transmission=4-speed automatic (1999–2001) 5-speed automatic (2002-04) |related=Acura CL Acura MDX Acura TL Acura TSX Honda Accord Honda Pilot }} The second generation North American market Odyssey was first assembled in Canada as a 1999 model mainly for North America — and marketed in Japan as the LaGreat between 1999 and 2005. The television ad campaign for the new Odyssey evoked moments from the film 2001: A Space Odyssey, particularly the extended space-station docking and lunar landing sequences to the soundtrack of he Blue Danube waltz. By its second generation, the Odyssey was considerably larger than its predecessor, and adopted the Chrysler style minivan format, with sliding rear doors instead of hinged ones, simpler front strut suspension in place of upper and lower control arm front suspension of the 1995-1998 model and a V6 engine instead of the original, four-cylinder. The Odyssey offered two sliding doors as standard equipment, whereas some minivans of the time only offered one, a second door being optional. The Odyssey offered power sliding doors which were standard on the EX trims, but not available on the LX trims. The Odyssey kept the fold-into-the-floor rear seat, an innovation adopted by many other minivans. The van continued to receive upgrades, such as offering both VHS and DVD-based entertainment systems. There was also an available Honda Satellite-Linked Navigation System, introduced in 2000, which became the first navigation system ever offered in a minivan. The 2004 model was the only second generation Odyssey model year to receive reliability ratings of five out of five according to Automotive Information Systems. IHSS gave the Odyssey a Good rating in the Frontal Offset Test in years 1999-2004. http://www.iihs.org/ratings/ratingsbyseries.aspx?id=385 The second generation was praised for its powerful V6, its handling from its four wheel independent suspension, and its features such as a large cabin, power sliding doors, not included on LX models, and the stow-away third-row seat. Some found it noisier than competitors. It won consecutive Edmunds.com Editors' Most Wanted awards from 1999–2003 in the minivan category. Mid-generational refresh The Odyssey also received a significant increase in power from to in 2002. Also added for 2002 was a five-speed automatic transmission, side torso airbags, not side curtain airbags, rear disc brakes, and a few minor cosmetic improvements on the outside as well as the inside. The Odyssey remained unchanged for 2003 and 2004, before being replaced with the third-generation model. Transmission issues The 4-speed automatic transmission in 1999 to 2001 models had serious problems with transmission durability. Honda spokesman Mike Spencer stated that four-speed models were afflicted with a bad bearing that could break apart, scattering fragments of metal that clogged fluid passageways in the transmission, causing it to shift erratically. Honda responded to the problems by extending the warranty on the transmission on U.S.A. '99-'01 models to 7 years or . A class action settlement further extended coverage to or 93 months for some '99-'01 Odysseys in the U.S.A.Honda Transmission Settlement Canada is not included. The five-speed automatic was first installed in Odyssey in the 2002 model, but general reliability of the 1999-2003 transmission was poor according to Consumer Reports. Mike Spencer, a spokesman for Acura, said that the five-speed models typically were damaged by premature wear of the third-gear clutch pack. As the clutch friction material abraded, it scattered bits inside the transmission case, clogging fluid lines and causing erratic shifting. Drivers might suffer slipping, poor or no shifts, or sudden down-shifts from 5th gear to 2nd gear. Under some conditions, a different 5-speed transmission problem arose. Second gear could overheat and break, causing the transmission to lock. An oil jet was added to lubricate this gear but this did not solve the third gear clutch problem. The addition of the Honda transmission cooler with the towing package still allows transmission fluid temperatures that are too high. But it was required along with a power steering cooler for any towing, or the warranty would be void. The Acura CL, TL, MDX and Honda Accord suffered similar problems. Third Generation (2005–2010) 2008–present: |wheelbase= |width= |height= (LX) |transmission=5-speed automatic |related=Acura MDX Acura TL Acura TSX Honda Accord Honda Pilot Honda Elysion }} Honda introduced the third-generation Odyssey for the 2005 model year. It grew in width and weight but retained the previous generation's length and interior space. Honda introduced the ACE body engineering to the third-generation Odyssey, which was later used on the eighth generation Civic. Side-curtain airbags and electronic stability control are included in all models both features were previously unavailable. Additional features included integrated sunshades in the rear doors, windows that roll down in the second row, and the third row 'Magic Seat' was changed from a straight bench design to a split 60/40 design to allow for variable folding. The headrests could now be left in place when tumbling the rear seat. Some notable features of the redesign were dual glove boxes and an in-floor lazy susan storage compartment, located in the previous generation's spare tire well. Third generation models offered a dashboard-mounted shifter, instead of a column-mounted shifter. The second row bucket seats do not fold into the floor. A 'Plus-One' jump seat was optional on EX and more expensive trims for use with an eighth passenger. Engine power was increased to 255 (re rated to 244 by the new SAE J1349 guidelines, and used in 2006+model descriptions) and EX-L and Touring models received Honda's VCM, or Variable Cylinder Management system. This enabled this van to receive U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) fuel economy ratings of / for the 2005 model year. ( / for non VCM equipped LX and EX models.) These numbers were re-rated in 2007, bringing numbers to 17/25 for VCM equipped models, and 16/23 for non VCM equipped models. Acceleration was slightly slower than generation two models. It was rated top pick in minivan category in Consumer Reports 2005 Annual auto issue. The EX-L and higher trims can be purchased with both navigation and rear entertainment systems, while the VHS-based i-VES system was dropped. There are four trim levels in the United States: LX, EX, EX-L, and Touring, the top-of-the-line package in the Odyssey lineup that incorporates features such as run-flat tires and power tailgate. Only the Touring model is equipped with run flat Pax tires that are designed to run with no air pressure. Pax was not sold on Canadian market vans because availability of tires and service could not be assured. Pax consists of a unique tire with different rim diameters on the inside compared to the outside, a support ring which is a hard ring that is mounted on the proprietary Pax only wheel, a gel lubricant and the wheel itself. When flat, Pax runs on the inner support ring lubricated by special gel. It also included TPMS even before tire pressure measuring systems were required by the government. Pax run flats wear faster than other Odyssey original tires by design with thinner tread grooves at the edges and ride harder due to the lower profile which reduces the distance from the outside of the tire to the support ring when flat. Pax tires cost about $1200 for a set of four or $1600 for 4 snow tires including mounting fee and the Gel pack. Pax requires special equipment and training to mount and do wheel alignment which many shops do not have. A proprietary gel pack is needed for mounting or overheating when running flat will occur. Some dealers and very few tire stores are able to mount or repair Pax. This makes prices high and availability reduced. Replacement or repair, especially on weekends and holidays is limited. The only Pax tires for Odyssey Touring are Michelin Energy LX4 or Michelin X-Ice snow tires. No other Odyssey Touring tire choices exist for 2005–2007 despite being on the market since late 2004. Pax became an option for 2008 models. Pax tires failed in the marketplace due to short life, high price, availability, unusual service requirements and lack of choice. Problem areas include body integrity, body hardware, audio system, brakes and suspension according to Consumer Reports, April 2007. According to the online edition of Consumer Reports in late 2010, transmission problems have increased to worse than average for 2007 models. Crash test ratings have been five star in every test but the 2005 had a safety concern. "During the side impact test, the driver door became unlatched and opened. A door opening during a side impact crash increases the likelihood of occupant ejection."NHTSA - 2005 Honda Odyssey w/SAB Odyssey has won a spot on Car and Driver's 5Best trucks for the past three years, as well as a host of other awards. The Odyssey is the top-ranked minivan in the US News charts. Mid-generational refresh For 2008, the Odyssey received a mid-model facelift. All models are equipped with active front head restraints, daytime running lights, and a standard MP3 jack. The grille is similar to the all-new 2008 Accord and the taillights have been restyled. The 2008-09 Odyssey was the best-selling minivan. The backup camera, previously only included with navigation-equipped models, is integrated into the rear-view mirror of the non-navigation EX-L. There is also full Bluetooth support on the Touring model, for all Bluetooth-equipped devices. The Touring models are now standard with navigation. EX and EX-L models are standard with the 'Plus One' jump seat with added storage features. In Canada, a new entry-level DX trim was added to complement the LX, EX, EX-L, and Touring packages for the 2008-2010 model years. The DX lacks features such as the "2nd-Row Plus One Seat with storage", conversation mirror with sunglasses holder, tinted glass, roof rails, and has black body moldings. The LX trim level was dropped for the 2010 model year, which also saw a SE Odyssey NHL edition replace the EX (being identical to the 2008-09 EX in all respects but with a rear entertainment system and NHL badges). For the 2010 model year, the DVD rear entertainment system can be ordered on the EX-L trim and is standard on the Touring. Fourth generation (2011-) |wheelbase= |width= |height= |transmission= 6-speed automatic (Touring Elite model) 5-speed automatic |related=Acura MDX Acura TL Acura TSX Honda Accord Honda Pilot Honda Elysion }} (Chassis RL5) Honda revealed the 2011 Odyssey in concept form in early 2010 at the Chicago Auto Show. The official redesign made its debut on June 17, 2010 — with a larger, wider body, a lower roofline, and a much more sleek and modern appearance. The redesigned Odyssey features many standard and optional features. Some are 12-speaker 650 watt audio system (Touring Elite), a voice-controlled satellite GPS and DVD navigation system with FM Nav Traffic (Touring and above, available EX-L) , an external HDMI input, a larger 16.2" split-screen rear-seat DVD entertainment system (Touring Elite), a "cool box" chilled by the air conditioning (EX-L and above), a stowable 3rd row 60/40 split bench seat and a removable first row center console (EX and above). The 2011 Odyssey includes HID xenon headlamps (Touring Elite), 18-inch alloy wheels (Touring and above), 12.6-inch ventilated front disc brakes, and 6-speed automatic transmission (Touring and above). MSRP excluding tax, license, registration, $780.00 destination charge and options ranges from $27,800 for the base LX model way up to $43,250 for the Touring Elite model as of October 2010. http://automobiles.honda.com/tools/compare/?ModelName=Odyssey Japanese domestic market (JDM) and international market Honda offered the same Odyssey for both the U.S. and Japanese markets for the first generation, but with the second generation, the Odyssey adapted a traditional North American minivan layout, while the Japanese spec model continued the layout of the first generation. First generation (1995–1999) VTEC V6 |transmission=4-speed automatic 2WD-FF/4WD |related=Acura CL Acura MDX Acura TL Acura TSX Honda Accord Honda Avancier }} (RA1-RA5 chassis) The first generation Japanese domestic market Odyssey was similar but not completely the same as the North American version. The right-hand drive version had a 4WD transmission (with RA2 and RA4 chassis), and 3.0L J30A engine with the RA5 chassis (Prestige version). L and Aero models were equipped with a sunroof. All the JDM Odysseys had the double-air conditioning system, separate for the front and rear seaters. Since the first generation all the models have been six or seven seater versions. In Japan, the Odyssey competed with the Toyota Gaia and the Nissan Bassara. Second generation (1999–2003) VTEC V6 |transmission=4-speed automatic 5-speed automatic 2WD-FF/4WD |related=Acura CL Acura MDX Acura TL Acura TSX Honda Accord Honda Pilot }} (RA6-RA9 chassis) In the late 1999, a new, larger "second generation" Odyssey appeared in Japan and Australia and as a Left hand Drive (LHD) in China. However, this new Odyssey was a major upgrade of the first generation Odyssey rather than a completely new model. As a result, its overall shape and appearance were similar to the first generation Odyssey. Still, it was longer and wider than the previous model; while the saloon's length was shortened. The base model continued to be sold with a 2.3 L 4-cylinder engine F23A RA6(2WD) & RA7(4WD), however, the a 3.0 L VTEC V6 engine J30A (from the first generation, producing now 210 hp (157 kW)) was available with RA8(2WD) & RA9(4WD). The 2000 Odyssey was the first Honda to receive a 5-speed automatic transmission (with the 3.0L engine). All the second generation gearboxes also featured another first – a tiptronic-like manual mode, known as "Honda S-matic", in which a gearbox remains to be a classic Honda's hydro-automat, but the driver is able to manage the shifting moment (if electronically allowed) with the selector's '+' & '-' positions. The interior was completely new. The old automatic column shifter was moved to the centre console. Digital climate controls replaced the old manual controls, and were situated near the audio system controls. Woodgrain trim was standard on all models, while in V6-L models leather was standard. The interior configuration was also changed (second and third row), and the spare wheel was moved to a new position beneath the third row. With L and Absolute versions, an additional third-row heater was added. The sunroof was no longer available. A sporty 'Absolute' version with all the chassis for the first time has appeared. This co-Mugen tuned version differs by the modified suspension of the European-like car's behavior, 17-inch wheels and some exterior/interior changes. In January 2003, the Odyssey was given a mild restyle. It received new, larger Honda emblems for the front and rear, clear-lens tail-lights (replacing amber), and a larger front grille with 4 chrome strips instead of 3. Pricing was reduced by US$2,000 (US$24,490) for the 4-cylinder, and US$4,000 for the V6 (US$30,490). In the Australian market, the new Odyssey proved more popular than its predecessor, at least initially. However, in 2002, sales hit an all-time low, and in 2003, sales of only 649 units were almost one-third of the total in 2000. Third generation (2003–2008) or I4 |assembly=Sayama, Japan Guangzhou, China |length=2004–05: |wheelbase= |width=2004–05: 2006–08: |height= |transmission=5-speed automatic with 4WD CVT with 2WD-FF |related=Acura MDX Acura TL Acura TSX Honda Accord Honda Pilot Honda Elysion }} (RB1-RB2 chassis) The third generation Japanese-built Odyssey was the first full redesign of the Odyssey since its introduction in 1995. Going on sale in Japan in late 2003, and in Australia and many other countries in 2004, it continued with a 5-door body style, with a much sleeker, lower, and more car-like appearance. For the first time cruise-control appeared on the JDM Odyssey. The 4WD version has received the new DPS system. The seat folding mechanism was changed again. The height of the new Odyssey was lower than ever – designed with multi-level parking in mind, particularly for Japan. The new Odyssey came with the Honda K24A i-VTEC engine, a 2.4 L unit producing 160 hp (119 kW); this was the same engine used in the CR-V and Accord. A 4WD version (RB2) came only with an automatic transmission, while the 2WD version came only with a continuously variable transmission. The V6 engine was dropped completely. Instead, a 200 hp (149 kW) forced variant of the K24A engine was adopted for the sporty Absolute version (190 hp (142 kW) with 4WD), which was only equipped with an automatic transmission – both the 2WD & 4WD variants. Moreover, this new engine had the same fuel consumption as the old 2.2 engine. All this resulted in the new Odyssey becoming a sales success. In Australia, the Odyssey achieved its best-ever sales year in 2005, and outsold the Toyota Tarago for the first time. Fourth generation (2008–present) |length= |width= |height= |aka=Guangzhou-Honda Odyssey }} (RB3-RB4 chassis) The sales for the fourth generation of the Odyssey in the JDM market started October 17, 2008. Honda will create the 2009 and 2010 JDM Odyssey on the same platform as the 2008, keeping many of the 5 door body style and a four cylinder engine. Reception At its debut, the Odyssey won the Japan Car of the Year Award (Special Category) and the RJC New Car of the Year Award. By September 1997, the Odyssey had sold more than 300,000 units, becoming Honda’s fastest-selling new car and breaking the Civic’s record. The Odyssey was Wheels magazine's Car of the Year for 1995. At the Odyssey's European launch, where it was marketed as the Shuttle, British ex-Grand Prix driver Jonathan Palmer described its handling as equal of any "executive saloon". In a 1995 survey owner survey, 98% of the respondents rated the Odyssey's handling as above average, 50.3 percent rating engine power to be good — and 25 percent wanted a more powerful engine. A later review of the first generation Odyssey summarized the minivan's market reception: Awards and recognition The Odyssey has received numerous awards since its inception, winning both Car and Driver's "5 Best Trucks" and Consumer Reports' "Top Pick Minivan" several times. References * Issue of Nov 2003 of Car and Driver HK External links *Original design presentation drawings for the first-generation Honda Odyssey *Official U.S. Site *YahooAutos-2007 Honda Odyssey *Honda Odyssey Transmission Information *YahooAutos-2006 Honda Odyssey *In depth Information on the 2005+ Honda Odyssey *Informative website related to trasmission issues in 1999-2004 Honda Odyssey Odyssey Category:Minivans Category:Vans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1995 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in the United States Category:Trucks built in Canada Category:Trucks built in China